


Prigioniera del paradiso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thanos ha portato via Wanda con sé.





	Prigioniera del paradiso

Prigioniera del paradiso

 

Thanos era seduto sotto una tettoia di paglia, davanti a un prato d’erba, illuminato da due soli alieni, dove antilocapri balzavano agilmente o brucavano quietamente.

Cercò di afferrare Wanda, la strega volava agilmente davanti a lui.

“Dovresti temermi, figlia mia coraggiosa” disse.

"Sei tu che devi avere paura di questo, te lo ho già detto" ribatté Wanda. Deglutì, i capelli castani brillavano di luce rossa e le danzavano intorno al viso. "Questo luogo, questo mondo che hai creato per noi, è perfetto, ma è finto, non c'è amore dietro questo, ma arroganza". Volò fino a un’antilocapra e le accarezzò il capo. "Il naufragio di chi non ha avuto che odio e sfregi sulla faccia quanto sull'anima…" mormorò "non hai idea di quello a cui stai andando incontro". Scosse il capo. "Dove c'è vita c'è sempre, morte".

"Il mio compito è svolto.

Uccidermi non porterà nuovamente squilibrio

e lo vedrai" disse Thanos, pacato, sereno nelle sue condizioni. Scosse il capo.

< Capirà con il tempo o, come Gamora, almeno imparerà ad amarmi > pensò.

Wanda gli mostrò una cosa che l’animale le aveva consegnato con la bocca: "Forse dovrei dartela, per preservare l''equilibrio, o chiamare Morte" commentò. "Non lo so". Lo guardò intensamente. "Sai perché è tornata?" chiese, mostrando una seconda gemma dell’anima.

Thanos la sfiorò, con dita tremanti.

"Due gemme... perché?". La sua voce divenne cavernosa, potente, tremante, ma soprattutto furente.

"Questa è paura" rispose Wanda. "Perché non hai smesso di amare" disse è semplice "chiuse il pugno.

"Il mio ordine non può accettare nascano elementi che lo disturbino". La voce di Thanos risuonò possente, mentre cercava di privarla della nuova gemma.

< Uno su due deve vivere, solo uno su due >.

Wanda si dissolse in una nuvola di bolle di sapone e riapparve poco lontano: "Ripetimi, il prezzo della gemma dell'anima è distruggere ciò che più si è amato?". Nella sua mano erano apparse copie di tutte le gemme. Pugnalò Thanos alla gola, si bagnò del suo sangue e la gemma brillò.

"Avevi ragione, non siamo simili, ma uguali" mormorò, attivando la gemma per ripristinare il mondo precedente, la realtà corretta. "No, non alzarti" lo bloccò. "Fidati, finirà" promise e gli sussurrò all'orecchio le sue stesse parole. "Ci sarà solo piacere, dopo".

Thanos si portò la mano alla gola, vomitando sangue.

"Sciocca, sciocca!

Morirannno tutti così, tutti!" sbraitò Thanos tra i rantoli.

"No" rispose Wanda, indicando la realtà che si disfaceva. "Vedi? Eri prigioniero di una gabbia in cui ti abbiamo attirato per studiarti, col contributo di Stark e del suo reattore, ha lui il guanto, sta riparando la nostra realtà dalla radice, insieme a Strange" concluse. "Dormi, Hela sarà qui fra poco a prenderci".

"STAAAARK!" tuonò Thanos, dando pugni al terreno, iniziando a spaccare tutto, continuando a sanguinare.

Wanda si limitò a osservare la agonia del titano fino a quando Hela non apparve.

"La signora dell'altro mondo" commentò "… lo hai fatto soffrire molto".

Thanos ruggì.

"Dov'eri morte quando ti chiamavo?

Perché non hai preso le vite che ti competevano?!".

La sua voce risuonò fin in lontananza.

"A badare all'universo, esattamente come te" rispose Hela". Prima di essere Morte, ero vita, e finché sono vita non posso prenderne altre" spiegò. "Ora che hai il cuore che sanguina, è giunto il momento che il tuo corpo riposi, Thanos". Gli chiuse gli occhi con un gesto dolce.

"Dopo di me, verranno altri" disse Thanos, lasciandosi andare.

"Posso andare?" domandò Wanda a Hela. “O vuoi anche la mia vita? "chiese tranquilla.

"Voglio altre vite e verrò per esse.

Tu non sei nella mia lista" disse Hela, passandosi entrambe le mani tra le grandi corna.

"Allora torno alla mia vita fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo" rispose Wanda. "Il Paradiso non sarà mai di mia competenza" concluse, allontanandosi dalla grotta e trasformò il corpo di Thanos riempiendo di fiori le piaghe del coltello e tutte le ferite.

 


End file.
